familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Archibald Johnston (c1881-1934)
|long_name=Charles Archibald Johnston |birth_year=1881 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_locality=Newtown, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1934 |death_month=08 |death_day=15 |death_locality=Lismore, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=JOHNSTON.—August 15, 1934, at Lismore District Hospital, Charles Archibald Johnston (dairy supervisor), beloved husband of Lillian Isabel Johnston, and loved father of Archie, Marie, Jean and Harry, brother of Walter, Kyogle; Minnie, Moree; John, Fremantle, W.A.; late Sergeant Henry, A.I.F.; Louise, Glen Iris, Vic.; George, Broken Hill; James, Abury and Emily (Mrs. A. J. Campbell), Moree. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1908 |wedding1_locality=Burwood, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary MR. C. A. JOHNSTON A prominent figure in the district, Mr. Charles Archibald Johnston, a member of the Dairy Branch (Department of Agriculture), Lismore, who died in the Lismore District Hospital early yesterday morning, had a long and honourable record with the department. He also was an ardent worker in all matters affecting the welfare of the district. The late Mr. Johnston, who was the fifth son of the late Walter and Kate Johnston, of Sydney, was 52 years of age. He joined the Health Department as meat inspector in 1909, being stationed at Byron Bay before appointment as dairv inspector in the Lismore district. He held this position until the transfer in 1930 of the Board of Health officers (Dairy Branch) to the Agricultural Department. Deceased, who was a student of Sydney Technical College for many years, held high qualifications. He had the certificate of the Royal Sanitary Institute, the stock inspectors' certificate, and was a registered veterinary surgeon. Other members of the family engaged in similar work. The late Mr. Johnston was a brother of Mr. W. G. Johnston, ex-stock inspector of Kyogle, and Messrs. G. B. Johnston and J. G. Johnston, stock inspectors at Broken Hill and Albury, respectively. Mr. J. C. Johnston, of Fremantle, is a brother, and another brother was the late Sergeant H. J. Johnston, A.I.F. Sisters are Mrs. A. J. Campbell, Miss Johnston, of Moree, and Miss L. A. Johnston, Glen Iris, Victoria. As a member of the Lismore and Byron Bay rifle clubs, deceased annexed many trophies. He took a lead ing part in the organisation of the East Lismore Ratepayers' Association, of which he was formerly secretary and latterly a vice-president, and was also prominent in the Lismore Horticultural Society. His exhibits were prize-winners on numerous occasions. A prominent Mason, the late Mr. Johnston was a P.M. of Lodge Cavanbah, and a member of Lodge North Coast United Service. He was also a member of the A.O.F. Pride of Ashfield. A widow, two sons (Archie and Harry), and two daughters (Marie and Jean) survive. The funeral leaves St. Paul's Presbyterian Church, Lismore, at 10.15 a.m. to-day, after a service commencing at 10 o'clock, for the Presbyterian portion of the Lismore cemetery. Masonic Lodge No. 459 will hold a Lodge of Sorrow in the Masonic Temple, Magellan-street, Lismore, at 9.30 a.m. to-day. At a meeting last night of the Lismore Horticultural Society, Mr. T. Kenny, who presided, made feeling reference to the death of Mr. Johnston, and at his instigation a motion of sympathy to the widow and family was carried. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Australian Freemasons